Innosense
by SoundGeare
Summary: A story about two children.
1. Chapter 1

Malon stood in the grassy field, soaking up the morning sun. Around her the horses milled about the area. Some grazed on the knee high spurts of grass while others cantered playfully around the pen. Malon reached her hand out and softly petted Epona's nose. The young horse whinnied and nuzzled the girl's palm. With a sudden twitch of motion, Epona's nose pushed Malon off balance and knocked her to the ground. Malon landed, giggling, in the soft gtrass and lay there. After a few moments, Epona dropped to the ground beside her and licked her across the face. "Eww." Malon squealed, trying to wipe her face and suppress her giggling to various degrees of success. Rolling over toward Epona, Malon threw her arms around the horse and let out a peal of laughter.

* * *

Link walked across the grassy expanse of Hyrule field. Looking up at the sky, he paused and held one hand up to shade his eyes. As Link watched, as distant silhouetted bird crossed the sun's orange surface. Turning his gaze away from the sky, Link took another step forward and felt his foot catch on something. He was thrown forward, off balance, and sent tumbling downhill. Along the way he felt a few sticks and stones jab into his already sore body, surely adding new bruises among the others. After a few moments, he came to a stop, lying flat on his back at the base of the hill. "Ugh…" Link moaned, trying halfheartedly to stand up. "Hey!" Navi squeaked from her perch on his forehead. "What?" Link asked wearily, his voice soft and weak. "The ranch!" the fair said, "It's right there! Come on, get up!" The realization sent a jolt of energy through Link and he leapt to his feet, startling the perched fairy. After apologizing breathily, Link took off toward the ranch. The two of them had been traversing a hazardous dungeon for days, and both of them agreed that Lon Lon Ranch was just the place to rest off their fatigue. Plus, Link couldn't wait to spend some time with his friend Malon.

* * *

"Malon! Hey Malon!" a voice called from another part of the ranch. Malon recognized the voice after a moment and turned to see Link running across the field toward her. Navi floated around his head like a sparkly little bird. A few moments later he had crossed the expanse of the field and was hunched over beside Malon catching his breath. It only took a few seconds for the boy to bounce back, though, and soon they were running through the fields playing tag. Navi had excused herself and gone to sleep in a nearby tree, saying that her usual sleeping place was too _bouncy_ at that moment.

* * *

"No fair!" Malon wailed as Link tapped his hand on the back of her head, tagging her. "It's so hard to run in this dress, you catch me so easy!" She crossed her arms over her chest turning away from him to pout. "Fine…" Link muttered, feigning frustration, "then what do you want to play?" Malon paused to think it over for a moment, then responded with, "Hide and seek, you count first." Before Link could object she had run off toward the pair of wooden buildings that were the house and barn. "And close your eyes," she shouted back after looking quickly over her shoulder, "Cheater!" Link sighed and put his hands up over his eyes. "One… two…" Link began.

* * *

I know it's not much (it's nothing, really), but I felt like I needed to write this. I was thinking about my story Until I Remember, specifically the contrast between the innocence of them playing together as kids and the stylistically dark second half. Well, the thing I realized recently is that after that I got really wrapped up in the dark half and completely let the contrast of innocence of my stories. So this is going to be a few chapters of happy/innocent drabble. Just two kids playing together, no tragedy, no heartbreak, no death. I think it's kinda refreshing and I hope some of you will enjoy it too. Think of it as a sister story to The Hero Hyrule Forgot. That was all bleakness and despair, this is the opposite. It'll probably be four chapters long as well, we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

"And then there was this huge lava pit!" Link exclaimed, throwing his arms out to display just how huge it had been. "I almost thought I was gonna fall in as I was jumping!" The look on Malon's face flitted from awe to worry to intrigue as he spun his tale of adventure in the Dodongo cavern. "Wow! That sounds amazing! Way more fun than sitting on a farm all day." Malon said. "Yeah, I guess… Actually, all I really want after that is being able to see the sky and lots of cold water, "Link said exasperatedly. "That gives me an idea!" Malon burst out, her voice suddenly full of excitement, "Maybe we could get my dad to let us go down to the lake!" "Wow!" Link gasped, "A lake? That's got lots of water, right?" Malon giggled, "Of course it does, silly. Let's go ask my dad." Leaping up from her place in the grass, Malon grabbed Link's hand and started leading him back to the house in a flurry of haste and enthusiasm.

* * *

Talon sat in his chair, watching the cucoos milling restlessly around the room. With one hand supporting his head, Talon felt ready to doze off at any moment. His eyes felt heavy, and they slid closed for a moment. With a burst of willpower he yanked them open again, only for the heaviness to return immediately. Once again his lids closed, but this time he gave in and tried taking a nap. The feathery movements of the birds lulled him to sleep. "Hey dad!" a voice shouted, only a few inches from his face. Talon jerked backward and fell out of his chair in the movement. Landing with a hard _thud_ on the ground, Talon craned his neck to look around. Malon and her friend Link were standing in front of him, both with surprised looks on their faces. "Oh you're awake!" Malon chirped, "Can me and Link go down to the lake?" Talon moaned something incoherent, then shook himself slightly and nodded. "Oh thanks dad!" the little girl said enthusiastically, turning for the door. As Talon started climbing to his feet, he called through the already closing door to her, "Have Ingo take you, he's probably in the barn." With that said, Talon righted his chair and sat back down. He planted his chin on his palm, and his elbow on this knee. Within a few moments, Talon had dozed off again.

* * *

Ingo was bent over in the barn, busily cleaning one of the horse's hooves. As he picked out the packed in grass, dirt, and occasional rocks, he whistled a merry tune. It wasn't something he would normally do, whistling, not when he was around other people. But here, alone in the barn were no one could hear him, Ingo whistled. "Hi Ingo!" a voice said from behind him. Ingo stopped whistling immediately. Dropping the pick and spinning around quickly, Ingo drew himself to his full height. Despite his attempt at appearing menacing, all he accomplished was spooking the horse he had been working with. After nearly a minute and a half of calming the animal down, Ingo turned on the two children. "What? I'm working." He said flatly. Instead of leaving him alone, the pair of them just stood there looking at him expectantly. "Dad says… you have to take us to the lake." Malon said softly, looking to her friend for support. "Yeah," was all he said. Ingo could have cursed Talon, making him play babysitter like this. But the man was his boss, and the source of his paycheck. "Fine…" Ingo sighed, "When do you want to go?" The two kids shared a look then turned back to him. At the same time, they both cried out, "Right now!" Ingo sighed again, reminded himself where his money came from, and repeated himself. "Fine…" The three of them headed for the door as soon as Ingo could put the horse into its stall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey… uh… Mister Ingo," Malon asked shyly, "How much farther is it? Until we reach the lake, I mean." Ingo sighed and looked up at the sun. It was still high in the sky and probably would be for a great many hours. That meant he'd be stuck with these kids for a great many hours. Knowing these two, they'd still be reluctant to leave once the darkness was complete and the Stalchildren were out. "Ugh," Ingo moaned tentatively, "Not long, less than an hour." Looking down he caught a glimpse of her pouting face, "A lot less than an hour," he amended, "Probably." That drove her to smile. Malon turned to her friend and said excitedly, "See! I told you. It won't be long now." Ingo sighed again and rubbed one calloused hand across his face. To the best of his memory, her friend had never asked how long it would be. But Ingo made certain not to comment, because that would ultimately lead to them wanting to talk to him. And that was definitely something he _didn't_ want them taking an interest in. If he had to babysit them all day like this, at least he could do it without being bothered to entertain them as well. Ingo sighed, thinking of what the rest of the day had in store.

* * *

Link marched across the hills, staring ahead wonderingly. Each hill they crossed seemed to bring them tremendously closer to the lake. As they crested one of the taller hills, Link was sure he'd seen the sparkling blue surface. However, it still seemed like the trek was taking forever. He managed to not ask Ingo, though, because he could see the man's near-permanent grimace growing deeper and angrier every time Malon did just that. As Link walked though, he couldn't stop wondering how much longer the walk would be. He was still feeling kinda tired from the dungeon, and Link could feel a slow burning beginning to start in his legs. By the time he could definitely see the lake in the distance, Link was trudging along. Malon was babbling excitedly beside him, explaining just how fun it was all going to be. After a while the words had all faded together and become a sort of constant buzzing. Link focused himself on staring ahead at the lake. It actually seemed to be growing closer by the minute, now. If he kept on staring at it, then maybe the whole thing would leap closer and they would arrive this minute. Link sighed disappointedly when it didn't, then chuckled softly to himself. Just yesterday he'd been fighting for his life, now his biggest problem was how long it took to reach the lake.

* * *

Malon gazed ahead expectantly. The lake was within sight now and any minute they would arrive. Malon could hardly remember the last time she'd been to the lake. It had been years ago, when she was only seven or eight. All she could remember was playing in the water while her dad and Ingo went fishing. She'd gotten sunburned, but still the memory was a happy one. She couldn't wait to get back there and relive that. "Hey… Mister Ingo," she asked tentatively, "Do you think I… uh… me and Link could… try fishing with you?" Ingo looked down at her with a strange look on his face. A long moment passed in silence until finally Ingo said, "Fine… sure you can." Malon smiled brightly and thanked him enthusiastically. She could remember watching him fishing with her father and it had looked like a lot of fun. And now she'd be able to take part in it! Malon felt so happy and excited that she was almost ready to burst. Now the lake was even closer than before, seeming right at hand. "Link!" Malon shrieked out happily, "I'll race you to the lake! Ready… Go!" She started running even as the boy was still digesting her words. It didn't take long, though, because he caught up to her quickly. Malon pressed herself into running, struggling to outrun Link. "Hey!" Ingo's gruff voice called out from behind them, "Stop that! Come back here!" They kept running though, neither willing to give up even a miniscule advantage. In the end Malon reached the lake first, but only by a matter of much disputed inches. Link still asserted that he had won, though, and they settled down to arguing over the victor.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, I'm thinking about making it a little bit longer and adding some semblance of a plot. Maybe five to seven chapters instead of four. A plot means conflict which might detract from the absolute innocence I'm going for, but it might make it more realistic. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Link gaped as he looked out at the lake. He'd never seen that much water in one place before. Link couldn't even see the bottom from his place on the beach. The water sparkled blue and clear in the noonday sun, but the only thing Link could see was ta few rainbow colored fish. A few floating strands of a green grass like plant hinted at an end to the seemingly endless lake. "Wow…" Link murmured, staring out at it, "That's... huge!" It was the only word he could think of. Malon looked up to see what he was talking about, then laughed and agreed, "Yeah, you've never been to the lake before have you?" Link shook his head then started walking to the water's edge. Along the way he kicked his boots off and dropped his equipment on the beach. Without losing a moment, Link ran into the water and dove in at the drop-off.

* * *

Ingo watched the little boy, Link, run into the water. Malon ran after him and Ingo went looking for a place to sit. He found it in the form of a shady tree. Ingo reclined against the rough bark and stared off after the children. Splashing around in the water, they occupied themselves. Ingo felt a yawn building up and he stifled it behind his hand. This was his day, watching two kids amuse themselves with _water_. It was stupid, but Talon had told him to and Talon was the boss. However, someday that would change. Someday Ingo would be the boss and Lon Lon Ranch would be run like a business not like a game. There would be income, money enough to pay for things he wanted. Expensive things to suit his taste. Gold, gold everywhere. Ingo's daydreaming ran wild and gave birth to fantastic dreams as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Malon looked around wildly for Link. He'd disappeared underwater just moments ago, she knew that. But where was… water splashed over Malon, drenching her completely. "Hey!" she shrieked. Malon spun around quickly and caught Link preparing to dive back underwater. Leaping forward, Malon caught him by the shoulders and knocked Link backward. They tumbled through the water for a few moments before returning to a more breathable climate. They were both panting and drenched. Malon's hair hung down in her face, interrupting her view. Only a few feet of quivering water separated her from her adversary. Locking eyes with Link, she snarled, "_Don't splash me!_" Link just grinned, splashed her, and dove back underwater.

* * *

I've established a plot and this story is being extended to eight chapters. Enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Link giggled as Malon tried to splash him with water. _Tried_ was the word, because Link stepped backward at the crucial moment and avoided the splashing completely. However, his laughter was cut short as the ground gave way beneath his feet and Link fell into deep water. For a few moments he didn't do anything, just staring up at the slowly receding light of day. Then, as he began to swim back toward the surface, Link felt something tug at him. It didn't quite feel like a hand, just like something was _sucking_ him backward. The _something_ did just that, pulling him through the water in reverse. Link began to panic, worrying about the alarming lack of air. However, that changed quickly as he mysteriously returned to the surface. Link immediately realized that it wasn't the same surface, though. Instead of sky and a shore, Link saw only the inside of a cavern, studded with lanterns and torches which gave off faint flickering light. Link mouthed the word "whoa…" Intrigue drew him to leave the water and explore, but the realization that Malon was still waiting pulled him back. Link made a compromise and threw himself back underwater. As he swam back, Link memorized the direction of the cavern, fully intending to make a second trip.

* * *

Malon gazed down into the clear blue water and couldn't help wringing her hands together. Link had just _disappeared_ down there. It was like he'd fallen off the edge of the earth. Even though the water was like blue glass, Malon couldn't see her friend down there. Worry seeped through her, until a face suddenly shot out of the water. Link rocketed out of the water and caused Malon to fall backward. She didn't stay down for long, though. Malon leapt back to her feet, completely ready to yell at Link for scaring her. However, just as the first word started to come out, Link began to talk over her. "Malon, you've gotta come see this! An underwater cavern, like a little air bubble down there. Only, I don't know how little it is cause I saw some passages from where I was. I came back to get you, so, you interested?" The speech came out in a rush and it left Link winded. After that he just stood there looking at her with such hope and excitement that Malon couldn't help but let go of her irritation and agree.

* * *

Link grinned ecstatically as Malon said yes. The thought of that cavern filled him with curiosity and renewed his ever-present thirst for adventure. At the thought of adventure, Link darted back to the shore and grabbed his equipment. An underground cavern almost certainly had some kind of nefarious inhabitants. As he belted the shield and sheathe over his shoulder, Link remembered that he was supposed to be resting. But he just couldn't help it! An underwater cave was just too good to be true. Link returned to Malon quickly and together they dove down into the water. As they sank down into the water, Link felt the familiar current begin to paw at him anxiously. It was already sucking him away when Link realized Malon wasn't coming with him. It seemed the current didn't affect her, or it didn't extend past where he had dived. Either way, she sank slowly while Link was being drawn in a different direction. Moving quickly, Link took hold of her hand and pulled her into the current. She only had to shift a few inches to encounter its affects. The two of them were whisked away through the water. As Link watched with overjoyed eyes, the cave mouth seemed to slip closer to them by the moment.

* * *

Malon felt something touch her hand and then a great force took hold of her body. It tore her in a different direction and she found herself shooting through the water like an arrow. She managed to turn her head around in time to catch a glimpse of a cave mouth looming to swallow them. It was at this point that she noticed Link beside her, flying in the same direction, holding her hand. Malon blushed and looked down, confirming the suspicion. _Link was holding her hand!_ The feeling didn't last long, as it was quickly buried in an imminent need for oxygen. She could feel her lungs beginning to grow fluttery. Malon's head was just beginning to feel distant when she was spat out of the water. It felt just as if some massive mouth had spat the pair of them out onto some hard surface. It took her a moment to register the surface as the cool stone floor of a cave. Rising slowly, Malon clutched her woozy head and looked around. Seeing by the light of suspended lanterns and torches, Malon examined the carved surface of the walls. They held different scenes of some odd type of creatures. The carvings were so intricate that Malon could almost see colors in the blank stone. "Whoa…" she murmured, staring around. Link chuckled weakly from his place on the ground. "That's what I said…"

* * *

Well, here's the beginning of the plot. Just a smidget larger than the conflicts StoriUrahara suggested, but I couldn't resist this. It will probably remove some of the innocence, or add some, it could go either way. We'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

Link went over to the wall and pulled down one of the lanterns, clutching it in his right hand and adjusting his sword with the other. There was no knowing what they would find down here, so Link wanted to be ready just in case. "Okay," he called out to Malon who was examining the carvings on the opposite wall, "I got a light, let's go." Malon looked away from the carvings and nodded. Together they stalked down the passage, looking every which way for anything. For a moment Link thought he saw movement, but when they ran up to get a better look it was gone. However, Link still gazed ahead into the pitch black wall at the edge of their light, searching for the next source of excitement. Maybe it would be a monster, or a trap. Maybe a puzzle that they had to figure out in order to get some treasure. Dungeons were so fun.

* * *

Malon walked cautiously alongside Link, gazing around at the darkness. She still felt like there was something out there, watching them. A while ago they'd seem a thing moving at the edge of the light, and Malon couldn't help expecting it to come back. Only, it might be some kind of monster, something that'd eat the two of them despite Link's sword. The light of the oil lantern flickered across the walls, showing fragments of the carvings that she'd been admiring earlier. However, now they looked somehow menacing. Giant gnashing teeth set in the maws of ferocious animals. Angry people glaring down at them. Monsters. Malon shivered, thinking about that thing in the darkness. "Hey Malon!" Link called out, causing Malon to nearly jump out of her skin, "I think I see something up there, come on let's hurry!" Without waiting for a response, Link started sprinting forward, taking the light with him. Malon leapt after him, struggling to stay close to the light. Dungeons were so scary.

* * *

Ingo lay against the tree, imagining the interior of his lavishly furnished house. Large couches covered with red felt, gold trimmed. Mosaic windows that colored the afternoon light as it entered. Large halls with chandeliers made of blown glass. An entryway that… A breeze blew and threw a splash of water across Ingo. He jerked into wakening and gazed around blearily. His eyes still cringed at the light, but something struck a chord in his head. _The kids were gone._ Nowhere to be seen. Just totally gone. He'd lost the kids. Lost his boss's daughter, and that other one. He was going to get fired! Ingo moaned as the cold sweat began to pour. His eyes flew around the lake, searching frantically, but they weren't there. The kids were just… gone! Ingo ran out toward the lake. His breathes were ragged now. Where were they? Ingo's hands shook and he stomped on the ground angrily. They'd just wandered off and now he was going to get fired. He stomped again and again, then something shifted. The ground beneath him was suddenly made of pebbles and dust. Ingo fell into the ground, into the darkness below.

* * *

The two of them ran ahead, Malon following Link and Link following his gut. There was something out there, something exciting, Link just knew it. The two of them ran out of the tunnel suddenly and found themselves in a large cavern. The far end held a similar tunnel and a ledge. Bridging between the two ends of the room was… well… a bridge. Without stopping, Link laughed aloud and started across the bridge. He only stopped, halfway across the swinging wood and rope bridge, because Malon called his name suddenly. "Link…?" her voice carried a faint tinge of fear, "Where'd the tunnel go?" "What do you mean?" Link asked, confused, "It's right there." Link pointed at the tunnel he was heading toward, the one across the bridge. "No… not that one." Malon said breathily, "The one we came from." Together they turned around. Just as Malon had said, the tunnel was gone as if it had never been. It was just flat rock that had never been touched by a workman's tool. Malon began to shake slightly, realizing that they had no feasible way back to the surface. Link let out a single loud laugh and exclaimed, "Awesome!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't worry!" Link exclaimed reassuringly, "We'll find a way out in no time, but in the meantime, we might as well do a little exploring…" Malon was taken aback by this and instantly spoke up, "Exploring! Link, we're trapped in a cave. Under a lake! It's dark, and cold, and we're wet! Who knows how long we've been down here or how worried Ingo is! I want to go home!" Link looked back at her from his place in the lead with a disappointed frown and said sullenly, "Fine, home… Yeah, that sounds good…" After that they walked in silence for a while, accompanied only by the echoing sounds of their footsteps and the distant flowing of water. After a long time of walking the tunnels all seemed to look the same to Malon. Long corridors of shapeless stone, lit only by sparse placed torches and the yellow lantern that Link carried in his off hand. However, one thing seemed to change. The footsteps were very distinctly those of two children, but after an indeterminable time, Malon began to hear another set of footsteps. Something heavy, something nearby. "Umm… Link," Malon whimpered, afraid to turn around, afraid of what she might find. Hearing her voice, Link turned around and his jaw dropped. Malon was petrified as she watched Link's eyes go wide. Then a wide grin crossed his face and he raised his sword.

* * *

Ingo trudged through the tunnels, trying vainly to rub the pain out of his back. The fall had jarred him a little, but years of working a farm almost singlehandedly had made him tough. It would take more than a few rocks to break him. However, something else could very easily destroy him. If Ingo didn't find Malon, his boss's daughter, then Ingo would most certainly be fired. That idea was the stuff of nightmares to Ingo, and he tried hard to think of something else. Of finding the two kids and getting back to the ranch before anything bad happened to him in these caves. As Ingo looked around, he knew deeply thatanything that happened to him in these caves would be bad. Ingo hurried ahead, searching for a way out.

* * *

Link laughed out loud as he swung his sword one-handed at the Stalfos. The monster turned his strike aside with its shield, but Link spun around and struck at its legs. Once again the Stalfos caught his sword, with its own blade this time, but Link noticed gleefully that he had it off balance. One more spin and he plunged his blade into the monster's invisible heart. The Stalfos seized up suddenly and Link pulled back to watch it crumble into dust. Link leapt back from the pile and turned toward Malon. She was standing a few feet away, well, as far away as she _could_ stand without leaving the lantern's pool of yellow light. Link walked back to her with a wide grin and she _slapped him_. Link had just killed a monster that was almost five times his size, but this trumped that. He was left speechless and confused. "What was _that_ for?" he demanded, rubbing his face where it still burned. "Stop smiling!" she squealed, "That _thing_ was terrifying! _This_ is terrifying! Why are you smiling? _How_ aren't you terrified?" Link could see from his place a few feet away that her eyes were about as wide as they would go. "It's fine, Malon." Link said, "I do this all the time, I'm like an expert." He sheathed his sword gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "We'll get out of this, I promise." Malon looked at him and sighed, "If you say so… I'm sorry for hitting you." Link grinned, "It's okay, not the worst thing that's happened to me." Malon grinned at that, "What _is_ the worst thing?" "Well…" Link began, "It was in the…" Something stepped into the pool of light. With strong arms it grabbed the two of them by the shoulders and pulled them away.

* * *

A little suspense in this one, I hope you liked it. I'll try to post the final chapter this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Ingo walked down the dark tunnel, his eyes drifting of their own accord. They examined the hanging torches which illuminated short stretches of the walls and floor. The walls had scenes carved on them but Ingo couldn't quite understand the pictures in the darkness. The sound of his footsteps occupied him for a while after that. The constant slapping of his shoes against the stone floor. It echoed throughout the tunnel, bouncing around and being distorted into monstrous booms that returned to him eventually. Ingo wished he had some way of telling the time. Being underground, he obviously couldn't tell by the angle of the sun. He couldn't examine the shadows because that included just about everything in this place. He didn't have one of those fancy "watches" like nobles did, the type that were run by tiny cogs and springs. Ingo had heard that they could tell time accurately for weeks or months at a time before they had to be recalibrated. No, sadly he did not have a watch, so Ingo was stuck ignorant of the time. Ingo sighed and let his shoulders droop for a moment. Something seized him from behind and dragged Ingo away.

* * *

Link lounged in the corner of the room and watched the two creatures drag Ingo in. Both his eyes were wide and every inch of his body (including his mustache!) was trembling with terror. They let go of him only for the man to immediately collapse under the weight of his own terror. He looked up, got one good look at the creatures, and one over at Link and Malon, then he _scurried_ over to the two kids and used a crate to climb shakily to his feet. Link looked back at the creatures, marveling at the fact that he'd never seen their like before. Blue fishlike bodies, dark eyes, and gills. The one on the left carried a spear in his hand, made from a length of wood and what seemed to be a sharpened shell. It was the other one that stepped forward, causing Ingo to flinch back, and began to speak. "You're lucky that we found you so soon," he said calmly, "I don't know how you got in here, but these tunnels are so large that you could feasibly wander for the rest of your life without finding a way out. Like I said, luck. Me and Mako know the way out and we'd be glad to help you." The two of them looked at Ingo as if they expected some kind of a response. Link had to give the man credit, he managed to make a terrified whimper sound _very much_ like a thanks. Link one-upped him by using actual words, and the two fish-people started to lead them out of the tunnels.

* * *

Ingo treasured the feeling of grass under his shoes. It meant that he'd left the cave behind. It meant that he was going home and that he wouldn't die in those dimly lit tunnels. Ingo looked down at the kids and saw that they were grinning wildly, looking back behind and waving. Ingo turned around for a moment and saw those fish-things, those _Zora_, waving back. Ingo considered raising a hand for a moment, but instead he looked back toward the ranch quickly and kept his eyes locked on the familiar building. "Wow," Malon said, "That _super_ fun. We've gotta do that again. Soon."

* * *

And that's that.

I hope you enjoyed the ending and the story in general. I know I liked writing it, and because of that I'm thinking about doing a few sequels. In this story they're supposed to be eleven, and in the sequels they would be 13, 15, 17, and 19. The series would be about a budding innocent romance between the two of them as told through several short adventures and mishaps.

If that sounds interesting, leave a review or maybe message me and I'll put it on the list.


End file.
